


Respect

by SunsetZero



Series: A Coincidence [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Behind the Scenes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hanging Out, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Khan Being Funny, Kim "Canna" Chang-dong - Freeform, Kim "Roach" Kang-hui - Freeform, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho - Freeform, Lee "Wolf" Jae-wan - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Kim "Roach" Kang-hui, Mentions of Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, Mentions of Park "Teddy" Jin-seong, Mentions of Song "Fly" Young-jun, Minor Character(s), Minor Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan - Freeform, Park "Teddy" Jin-seong - Freeform, Song "Fly" Young-jun - Freeform, Two dudes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: Taemin thinks he’s a pretty chill guy. After all, he’s the one getting kicked out of his own apartment when Park Jinseong brings someone home. Between covering for Park Jinseong against Jaewan and Sehyeong and babysitting him at the same time, Taemin has mastered the art of patience and staying calm. However, even with the white hairs that Park Jinseong is giving him, Taemin makes it his mission to set him up with his long time crush, Lee Sangho. Even if it means he has to clean the apartment they both share. Seriously, why doesn't Park Jinseong ever help sweep?!
Series: A Coincidence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to A Coincidence. I recommended that you read the first two works before reading this one. But this can be read on its own. Happy reading! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

It was already a terrible day for Taemin. He had barely finished his finals in time and he was planning to just go home and rest after picking up some food. Taemin wanted to play some League of Legends until he remembered he had something to do. 

He remembered that he had to clean the apartment because Jinseong was going to bring a BOY home. He nodded his head in disapproval as he swept the floors. Why should he be cleaning the apartment while Jinseong was out having the time of his life? 

As he cleaned the apartment, he made sure to curse Jinseong each time he dropped the dustpan on his toes. When he finished, he put on a light jacket, and sat on the couch scrolling through his phone while drinking from a Powerade bottle. 

Suddenly, he heard someone unlock the door. He put down his Powerade and opened his phone camera. When he saw Jinseong walk through the door with Sangho in his arms, Taemin immediately snapped some photos and slapped Jinseong’s back. He quickly left the apartment and saw girls squealing in the hallway. Taemin just internally screamed in annoyance as he walked towards the stairwell. 

As soon as he turned the corner, he high fived Changdong and Woochan and cheered

“Nice job! Operation Bot Lane is successful!” Taemin whispered. He was surprised that the plan went off without a single problem. 

“NICE!” Changdong yelled, but Woochan quickly put his hand over Changdon’s mouth before anyone heard them.

“I’m going to crash at Dongha-hyung place. See ya!” Taemin said before he entered the stairwell. 

Taemin whistled to himself as he walked up the stairs until he reached Dongha’s apartment on the fifth floor. He banged on the door and yelled,

“DONGHA-HYUNG! IT’S TAEMIN! OPEN UP!” 

“What do you want?” Dongha said as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“I’m crashing at your place today,” Taemin answered as he entered the apartment.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Dongha complained as he pulled out a sleeping bag.

“Where’s Sehyeong-hyung?” 

“He’s at the grocery store. So what’s new this time?” Dongha asked as he climbed into his bed. 

Taemin wiggled into the sleeping bag and started to complain to Dongha. 

“Can you believe that Jinseong...” Taemin sighed.

“OH MY GOD! THAT PUNK JINSEONG! CAN I TELL YOU!” Dongha screamed as he smashed his face into the bedframe. 

“LET ME GUESS. HE WAS BEING A PUNK AGAIN!” Taemin and Dongha yelled. The two screamed and slammed their faces into their pillows.

“I INVITED HIM TO LUNCH ONCE AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID,” Dongha said as he pointed at Taemin.

“What did he do this time?” Taemin asked as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

“YO YO YO! I WAS BEING A GREAT HYUNG AND I TREATED MY JUNIOR TO A MEAL. THEN DURING THE MEAL, HE WAS STARING OFF INTO SPACE!” Dongha yelled as he felt a vein burst in his head. 

“It’s because you're not a good hyung. What was he even thinking about?” Taemin wondered as he took a drink of his Powerade. 

“So then I was wondering, what was that punk staring at? I look at the place he was staring at and do you know what I see?” 

“Let me guess, he was staring at someone,” 

“YES YES YES! I saw a boy with black hair and glasses. He was engrossed in his book and he had a cup of coffee next to him that was almost full.” 

“How did you even see so much from there?” Taemin asked as he hid his face under the sleeping bag. 

“My perfect vision of course.” Dongha snorted. 

“Yeah sure. So what happened next?” 

“I asked, Jinseong , who are you staring at? He said that he wasn’t staring at anyone. That punk Jinseong is such a liar!” 

In the middle of Dongha’s rant, the door opened and there stood Sehyeong.

“Hey Taemin-ya, you’re crashing here today?” Sehyeong asked as he tossed a bag of popcorn to Dongha. Dongha caught the bag using his teeth and tore open the bag. He started munching from the bag and offered Taemin and Sehyeong some.

“Yeah, so what happened after that?” Taemin asked as he munched on some popcorn.

“Are you two talking about Jinseong again?” Sehyeong asked the two of them. As soon as Dongha nodded, Sehyeong just sighed.

“You shouldn’t be so lenient with him. He’s so disrespectful to his elders.” Sehyeong said as he mentally screamed in his head. 

“I know right! So after I paid for the meal, I asked him again if he was looking at anyone the entire meal.”

Taemin nodded as Sehyeong left the room. But before Sehyeong left, he grabbed a handful of Dongha’s popcorn.

“He said that he wasn’t staring at anyone. FIRST, HE LIED TO HIS HYUNG. SECOND, HE WASN’T EVEN LOOKING AT MY MAJESTIC FACE DURING THE ENTIRE MEAL!”

“I kinda understand yet I kinda don’t,” Taemin said as he just sighed.

Sehyeong entered the room and walked towards his bed. He pulled a sleeping cap from a bedside drawer. He laid in bed and covered himself in blankets.

“I’ll be going to sleep now. It’s getting late.” Sehyeong said as he closed his eyes. Taemin could swear that he saw a sleeping bubble form from Sehyeong’s nose. 

“I bet he was staring at Sangho-shi.” Taemin sighed.

“OH, I KNOW SANGHO!” Dongha yelled. Taemin quickly gestured for Dongha to quiet down, as he didn't want to wake Sehyung.

“Oh don’t worry. Once Sehyeong falls asleep, he never wakes up.” Dongha cackled.

“I can’t believe that Jinseong would ogle his eyes at Sangho. Sangho is such a sweet and innocent kid. I’ll have to beat Jinseong up tomorrow.” Dongha said as he gritted his teeth. His hands gripped as they itched to strangle Jinseong. 

“Jinseong brought Sangho back to our apartment you know,” Taemin said as he munched on some popcorn.

“HE DID WHAT!” Sehyeong screamed as he sat straight up. He got up from his bed and walked towards the door with his sleeping cap still on. 

“Wait! Hyung!” Taemin said as he grabbed onto Sehyeong’s sleeve. 

“I DON’T CARE! THAT PUNK DECIDED TO VIOLATE MY DEAR, SWEET SANGHO!” Sehyeong fumed as he reached for his jacket.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Taemin asked. Dongha just laid there, eating popcorn as he watched the scene unveil. 

“HE DARES TO BRING SANGHO INTO HIS DIRTY APARTMENT! I’LL GOING WITH JAEWAN TO RESCUE SANGHO! ” Sehyeong screamed as he pulled out his phone. He quickly punched in Jaewan’s number and waited for him to answer. He ignored what Taemin was saying and focused on the phone.

“Hello? What’s wr-” 

“JAEWAN! THAT PUNK JINSEONG KIDNAPPED SANGHO AND BROUGHT HIM BACK TO HIS APARTMENT!” Sehyeong yelled.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?! ” 

“YOU HEARD ME!”

“PaRk JiNSeOnG YoU bETTer rETuRn SaNgHo rIGht nOW!” 

Taemin could hear Jaewan’s voice through the phone. He grabbed Sehyeong phone and said,

“Hyung, please listen to me. They both like each other so we decided to set them up.” Taemin quickly explained. It was a good thing the phone was on speaker, allowing Taemin to clear the misunderstanding with everyone.

“Who is ‘we’ ?” Jaewan said in the coldest tone Taemin ever heard him speak in.

“Woochan-ya, Changdong-ya, Kanghui-ya, and Yongjun-hyung,” Taemin answered nervously as he looked at the floor.

“They were never going to confess because they are both too stubborn. So, we decided that this would be the best course of action.” Taemin said quickly as he fiddled with his hands.

“Fine. But I’m checking on Sangho tomorrow morning. If he’s hurt, all of you guys are dead, especially Park Jinseong,” Jaewan and Sehyeong said at the same time.

“Okay…” Taemin said as he sat down.

Sehyeong turned off speaker mode and started to talk to Jaewan. After about three minutes, Sehyeong finally hung up. He laid back down on his bed and covered himself with his sheep blankets.

“I’m going to make sure that Sangho-ya is alright tomorrow. If not, then I am spilling blood. Good night everyone. Make sure that you don’t stay up too late,” Sehyeong said as he waved at the two. 

“Now that was scary,” Dongha said as he kept munching on popcorn.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen Sehyeong this mad before. Maybe that was a bad idea,” Taemin said as he fiddled with his hands.

“The setup? Nah, it was a good idea,” Dongha laughed as he started to peel a tangerine that he had somehow pulled out of nowhere.

“Really? I’m not too sure after seeing Jaewan-hyung and Sehyeong-hyung get so angry“

“Nah. They’re just too protective of Sangho-ya. Even I know that Sangho-ya is in love with Jinseong. Personally, I don’t think that punk deserves someone as good as Sangho-ya. He doesn’t even deserve someone half as good. But if they love each other, I’ll cheer them on,” Dongha shrugged as he popped a piece of a tangerine into his mouth.

“Hyung, I never knew that you could say such wise words,” Taemin chuckled.

“OF COURSE I CAN! I’m Dongha! There’s nothing I can’t say or do,” Dongha gloated.

“Thanks though...do you want to play some league?” Taemin asked.

“I would, but you don’t have your laptop,” Dongha said.

“Let’s go to a PC bang. We’re done with finals anyway.” Taemin said as he stood up. 

“Kay. Let me clean up.” Dongha said as he cleaned up the tangerine peels. 

Taemin stood by the door as he waited for Dongha. Dongha tossed out all the trash and walked towards the bathroom. After using the bathroom, he grabbed his things and walked out the door.

“So are you coming or not?” Dongha asked as he pulled out his keys.

“I’m coming! Who’s paying?” Taemin asked as they walked out of the dorm. Dongha locked the door and said,

“You of course! Pay for your hyung” Dongha laughed as he locked the door.

“Fine. Just first pick my Lee Sin.” Taemin demanded as he walked down the hall with Dongha next to him.

“No,” Dongha said curtly

“You’re so mean.” 

“Nope,” Dongha laughed as he ran down the hall.

“You litt-” Taemin yelled as he chased Dongha.

“Language!” Dongha said as he started to skip down the hall

“Says the person that always curses!” 

“I don’t curse at all. What are you saying, man?” 

“Fine! I’m not ganking your lane.” 

“YOU LITTLE S-”

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this story. This is the final work in this series. Thank you for being patient and for following the entire series. I'm sorry if this disappointed everyone. I didn't know how to flesh out this work so I decided to just go with my gut. I lost my motivation to write for a while. I just sat there, staring at the blank page. But I did eventually fulfill my promise. My school year is starting really soon, I wanted to write one more before they would start to take longer to finish. Also please remember that the players are human too. Although they didn't qualify for worlds, no death messages should be sent to them. Sending hate messages and death threats will do nothing but damage their mentality. The loss affects the players more than us. As much as it pains for me to see them lose we shouldn't blame them. They tried their best and even if the drafts are questionable, please don't hate. (╥_╥) Just keep it in and don't send death messages. I'm sure that we aren't seeing the whole picture but let's hope they come back stronger next year.  
> Thank you for reading this and all comments and kudos are appreciated like always. More works will be coming soon. Make sure to stay tuned.


End file.
